Smarter than the average kid
by MaximumAngel1
Summary: It's Angel's first day of first grade, and it can be extremely challenging for a mini-genius to fit in with 'normal' seven year-olds. Unfortunately, Angel doesn't understand the meaning of subtlety. This ought to be interesting. Oneshot-Please R&R!


**Hi y'all! It's Max and Angel, with our very first oneshot!**

**Angel: I got this idea during math class. Our math class is quite dull.**

**Max: You got that right!**

**Angel: Anyways, we don't own MR. That's why we're on this site.**

**Max: Neither do we own The Sound Of Music. THE HIIIIIIILS ARRRE ALLIIIVE! WITH THE SOOOOOUUUUND OF MUUUUUSIIIIC!**

**Angel: Why? WHY? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!**

**Max: Because I can.**

**Angel: No. No you can't. Well, this author's note is too long already. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

This would be a very interesting day, that's for certain. Angel Ride smiled as she walked into her new school that Dr. Martinez had made her attend, as well as the rest of the flock. It was Angel's very first day of first grade, and she was excited to meet her new classmates, as any child would be. Of course, before she left Dr. Martinez had stopped all of them to take pictures.

She wandered down the crowded hallway, looking for room D114. Finally, she stumbled upon the room and walked in. She looked around, and, to her dismay, everyone was already seated. A wave of terror shot through her body, she really didn't want to be late for her first day. She looked up at the teacher, Mrs. Zimmerman, a tall woman in her early 30s, with cropped long hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh, you must be Angel, our new student," she said in a softly lilting voice. "Normally, I would have to have you write your name on the board for being late, but as this is your first day, I'll let you off," she said.

"Thank you!" Angel replied. She liked this woman already.

"Class, this is your new student, Angel Ride. I hope that you'll all make her feel at home here," she said. The class said their assorted 'hello's and 'hi's, and Angel went to take her seat.

Angel looked around at the people sitting near her. She saw the names printed on the desk name tags. The first girl was named Violet, a shy, brown-haired girl with matching eyes. The kid on her left was a dark haired boy, ironically named Max, whose sole purpose in life seemed to be annoying the girl to his left. Her name was Kylie, and she had short brown hair that stuck out in all directions, along with sparkling blue eyes and big glasses. Lastly, there was another boy named Tyler. He seemed self-centered. Angel decided that later she would try to make friends with Kylie and Violet, who seemed to be best friends. She figured this out with only a _little _bit of mind-prying. There weren't many kids, and Mrs. Z had also commented about how small the class was compared to others.

"Alright," Mrs. Z started, "First today is math." She pulled out an easel with white paper, and a marker that was orange, and smelled like them too. She wrote in big letters, 'Things that make 10'. "Alright, children. For our first exercise, we will be listing things that equal ten."

She wrote on the easel an example: 2+8. Tyler was the first to raise his hand. The teacher called on him.

"Uh, erm, seven plus four!" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but seven and four makes eleven, not ten," replied Mrs. Zimmerman. Tyler looked down in disappointment.

Kylie raised her hand. "Five plus five!" she shouted.

"Nuh-uh!" said Max.

"That is correct, Kylie. Good job!" Mrs. Z smiled. Kylie smirked at Max, who grimaced. Angel giggled at the antics of her peers. How immature, she thought.

Max was the next to raise his hand. "Four plus six," he said proudly. It was quite obvious, however, that he had come to that conclusion only by counting on his pudgy fingers.

"Yes, Max," said Mrs. Z. She wrote this on the easel.

After a moment of contemplating, Violet's hand shot up in the air like a rocket. Mrs. Z nodded in her direction. "Eleven minus one," she said in a barely audible voice.

"That's right! Excellent work, Violet. Class, did you see how Violet used subtraction? We will cover that later this year," she said. Violet shrunk back in her seat from all the attention.

Mrs. Z looked at Angel. "Angel, do you have an idea?" she asked. She was wondering about the capabilities of her newest student.

Angel stated, without hesitation, "The numeral ten is equivalent to the square root of one hundred and the cube root of one thousand!"

The teacher was extremely taken aback. "Why, y-yes, Angel, I suppose it-t i-s. Th-that is qu-quite complicated math for a f-first grader! Where in the world did you learn that?"

"I taught myself!" she replied smugly. It was a bit fun to show off to the class. The other students just stared at her, mouths agape. She poked into the mind of Tyler, just for fun.

_What? Squares? Squares are shapes, not math. And they're not plants! They don't have roots! How does ten make a square plant? That girl is completely crazy, _thought Tyler. Angel giggled at him a little. Well, math was over now, and the next thing on the agenda was reading. This should be fun.

$# !$# ! #$% #$% #%-LINEBREAK-%$# %$# %$# $# %

Mrs. Z went to the front of the classroom and sat down on her stool.

"Alright, kids, it's silent reading time! But first, let's go around the room and share our favorite books, because maybe later on in the year, I might read one of them out loud!"

The class*coughKYLIEcough* squealed for joy. Kylie raised her hand and started waving it in the air.

"OOH! OOH! OOH! ME FIRST! ME!" she shouted.

"Yes, Kylie?" warily asked the teacher. It seemed that Kylie had been given too much caffeine earlier that day. Maybe a large espresso, or some Mountain Dew...

"I like trains," she stated. **[A/N: asdf movie, anyone?] **

"Um, Kylie, that's not really a book..." The teacher seemed confused.

"Okay. What's a book about trains?" Angel mused that this may have been the most intelligent thing Kylie had said all day.

"Um, I suppose the Thomas the Train books would be about trains," suggested the teacher.

"Yeah! Thomas!" cheered Kylie. She then started singing the theme song to the show about Thomas the Train. Nobody really needed to hear that.

"Shut up, Kylie!" grumbled Max.

"MAX SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Kylie. This class was spiralling out of control. Yikes. Everyone pretty much ignored Kylie. She yelled a lot, it seemed.

Tyler was the next to raise his hand. "Everybody Poops is my favorite book!" he declared. Max snickered. All the girls groaned.

"That's, erm, lovely," Mrs. Z warily stated. "How about you, Max? What's your favorite book?"

Max thought long and hard about this, then finally settled on, "Skippyjonjones!"

"That's a nice book, Max. Maybe we will read it in read-aloud time," sighed the grateful teacher. Finally, a kid who understood the meaning of the word 'book' and actually chose something decent.

"Violet, what's your favorite book?" asked the teacher.

Violet whispered, "My favorite book is The Magic Tree House books."

"Wonderful, Violet! Those are quite long for a first grader," said the teacher happily. Once again, Violet shrunk back in her seat from all the attention. "What about you, Angel?" asked Mrs. Zimmerman.

"Well, I highly recommend Pride and Prejudice, although War and Peace is another good choice for light reading, and I also enjoy Hamlet as a bedtime story," mused Angel.

Once again, the teacher was extremely taken aback. "Well... ahm, those are extremely well-written books, although I don't think that your classmates would have read them..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say or think.

Almost as soon as she was finished, Tyler blurted out indignantly, "She's lying to make herself sound smarter than us! I bet she's never even read Prej n' Pridejuce!"

"Pride and Prejudice," Angel immediately corrected. "And yes, I have read them. Would you like me to give you a full length summary?" she asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary," the teacher intervened. "It's time for recess, anyways. We ran out of time for silent reading," she told the class.

"RECESS YAAY!" screamed, guess who, Kylie. The class immediately ran outside.

Recess would be... an ordeal, to say the least.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's line break time, with Bob the line break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At recess, Angel met yet another cast of quirky characters. There was Sophie, a blonde girl who insisted on wearing a pink dress and a crown. She also instructed everybody to call her 'Your Highness'. Needless to say, nobody did. She also seemed to be completely in love with a boy named Jakob. Jakob was always running away from Princess Sophie. Sophie had a friend named Alana and a friend named Sylvia, who also seemed to be somewhat princesses, which Angel found a bit strange.. They ran around with Kylie and pretended they were cats, which Angel found even _more _strange. Meanwhile, Violet and a girl named Madison were playing on the swingset. Madison had copper hair and blue eyes. Angel thought that out of all the first graders, Violet and Madison seemed the most, ah, sane. She decided to go swing with them.

"Hi Angel!" Violet said. She seemed louder now that she was outside. "Maddie, this is Angel, the new girl in my class. She's really smart, and nice, too! You'll like her," explained Violet.

"Hi, I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie," said Maddie.

"Nice to meet you," Angel replied sweetly. "Would you mind if I went on the swings with you?" she asked.

"Not at all!" answered Violet. "They go really high. Let's see how high up we can go!"

"Ok! Sounds fun!" exclaimed Angel as she hopped onto the nearest swing. Needless to say, Angel went far too high and when she couldn't hold on anymore, she jumped off, did a flip, and landed on her feet, earning more stares than ever. Almost immediately, crowds formed around her.

"How did you do that? That's so cool! Do it again!" came the various cheers of the students. Angel grinned, and opened her mouth to say something, when the whistle to signal the end of recess blew. A collective groan emitted from the crowd. They drifted into the lunchroom for lunch, and lined up in alphabetical order. Once Mrs. Zimmerman had counted off everybody, she let them get in line for food. Today's lunch was Macaroni and Beef. Angel inwardly groaned. She had eaten this far too many times in recent months, ever since Iggy had acquired the recipe. It appeared, however, that Macaroni and Beef was a big deal in this school.

"Don't you just love Macaroni and Beef?" asked Kylie excitedly.

"Meh, it's ok, I guess. Not my favorite," replied Angel.

"WHAAAT? YOU DON'T LIKE MACARONI N' BEEF?" shouted Kylie. Oops, thought Angel. She didn't want to stick out too much here.

"Oh, did you say Macaroni N' Beef? I meant, ah, Beef N' Macaroni!" she quickly covered up her mistake.

"Oh. Never mind, then! IT'S ALRIGHT EVERYONE! FALSE ALARM!" assured Kylie. Angel pondered how these kids could be so clueless. But hey, it worked, now didn't it? No mind games or anything! Angel received her scoop of macaroni and beef, along with some mushy green beans, a small roll, and a bruised apple. Yuck, she thought. They really need to improve the quality of food here. She grabbed a small carton of milk and went to sit down.

She peered at the back of the milk carton. It had a factoid about cows on it.

'Did you know that cows have mooing accents, depending on where they're from? Can you moo in a British accent?' it read. She tried it.

"Moo," she whispered to herself. She giggled. She really did sound British. Then she thought about Gazzy doing it. She figured that he could do it in all kinds of accents. She laughed more.

"What's so funny?" asked Violet.

"Mooing in a British accent," replied Angel, who was now laughing uncontrollably. Why? Because she was imagining the rest of the flock mooing. Namely, Fang. **[A/N Don't you agree that this would be hilarious?]**

"I guess that would be funny!" replied Violet without really questioning it. The class sat down at the lunch table and ate. They talked about various topics, such as how gross Tyler is and how pretty Princess Sophie looked today. After lunch, Mrs. Z told the class a special announcement.

"Class, guess what? We get to have art today!" she cheered. Wow, that lady was perpetually happy. Angel figured it was part of the job. The class cheered and skipped back to class. Angel smiled and followed them. Art would be really fun!

**-SPIDER PIG! SPIDER PIG! MAKES A LINE BREAK! SPIDER PIG!*-**

***Haven't you ever wondered what, exactly, does Spider Pig do?**

Back in the classroom, once everyone was seated, Mrs. Z passed out pieces of construction paper and brand- new boxes of crayons. Once that was all finished, she got up to the front of the room to explain the assignment.

"Alright, kiddos, today for art there won't be any limitations on what you can do. Just be creative and draw whatever makes you happy!"

And with that, the children picked out a crayon and got to work.

**++++-+++++=====+++++======linebreak=====++++-+===++++++=====_+++**

After everyone had finished their drawings, Mrs. Z came around and looked at them. First, she looked at Tyler's picture.

"Tyler, you can't just draw on your desk! That's what the paper is for!" she exclaimed. Sure enough, there were rocket ships drawn all over the desk. The paper, however, was blank.

"You said, no limits. So I drew on my desk. Now it looks cool!" explained Tyler.

The teacher sighed. "The janitor will have a fit. I really need to choose my wording more carefully with these kids," she sighed. She moved on to Violet's drawing. "Those are wonderful guinea pigs!" she said happily. Violet smiled shyly.

"I have some at my house," she replied. Mrs. Z moved on to Max's picture.

"Oh, that's a nice, ah, lollipop," lied the teacher. It was a horrible drawing, really, but Mrs. Z didn't have the heart to say so.

"It's a tree," said Max bluntly. He looked bored out of his mind. Art must not be his thing. Mrs. Zimmerman moved on to Kylie's very colorful picture.

"That's a nice giraffe. Is that building behind it a zoo with animals?" she asked. Kylie shook her head.

"No, that's you Mrs. Z! And behind you is school. With all the kids in our class! See!" she explained proudly. She held it up for Mrs. Z to see better.

"Oh, so it is," replied the unsure teacher. Apparently, Kylie didn't have any artistic skills, either. "Let's see your drawing, Angel!" she said, hoping that it would be decent.

Angel held it up for her to see. She smiled. "Here! Look!" she said.

The teacher was pleasantly surprised at the wonderful drawing. "It's beautiful, Angel! But may I ask, what is it?" The drawing really was beautiful. Angel frowned.

"Why, it's the Sistine Chapel, of course. And I thought you were a well-educated adult..." muttered Angel, making the _tsk-tsk _noise.

"I guess I need to brush up on my architecture," grumbled the insulted Mrs. Zimmerman. It's not every day, you know, that an adult is outsmarted by a first grader.

Mrs. Z walked up to the front of the class to make an announcement. "Class, let's line up behind the line leader to go to music class!" she instructed.

"OOH! I'M THE LINE LEADER THIS WEEK!" yelled Kylie. Wow, bad choice, thought Angel. But the class did as they were told and marched off to the music room.

**~~~~~I AM A LINE BREAK! BOW DOWN TO MY EPICNESS! ~~~~~**

The entire first grade fit into the music class, because of how small the school was. The music teacher was a crabby old woman who went by the name Mrs. D.

"Sit down children!" she snapped. Everyone rushed to their seats.

"Open up your blue music books to page 219, we will be singing 'My favorite things' from the musical 'The sound of Music'," She barked. She looked over the room, checking that everyone had heeded her instructions. She glanced over in angel's direction, and noticed that her book was still on the floor.

"New kid! Ariel! Why isn't your book open?!"

"Mrs. D, with all due respect, my name is Angel, and I already know this song, so I don't need the music!"

"Well then, _Angel_," sneered Mrs. D, "If you know the song so well, why don't you sing it for us?"

"Okay!" Angel responded perkily, and walked over to the piano and gestured at it. "May I?" she asked.

Mrs. D just looked confused, so Angel sat down and began playing. She opened her mouth and began to sing in an angelic voice.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

She sang the rest of the song, while playing a piano accompaniment. Angel had a beautiful voice, extremely developed for a first grader. Nobody quite knew where she learned to play the piano. When she was done, she stood up and took a little bow. The class clapped and cheered.

"Was that good, Mrs. D?" she asked sweetly.

"Just peachy," grumbled Mrs. D unhappily. She didn't enjoy when a student could sing better than she could. But, unfortunately for her, most of the students met that requirement. She didn't seem like the most qualified music teacher.

The end of the day bell rang, and all the kids ran back to the classroom for their backpacks. Angel picked up on some of the thoughts going through the heads of her peers. She couldn't help it, they were thinking way too loudly.

Many of them were thinking the same thing: _That new girl is really weird. _Angel smirked to herself. They already thought she was weird, and she hadn't even shown them the wings!

That was fine by her.

**Angel: That was fun to write!**

**Max: Yeah, I'm not usually a oneshot person, but that was cool.**

**Angel: For those of you wondering, yes, many of the students were somewhat based off of real people, some more than others. If you can guess which two of Angel's peers were us, we'll give you a cookie in the next chapter of 'Flight to haven', or in our next oneshot!**

**Max: Some of the events in this story were also based off real life.**

**Angel: Yeah, the Math class incident may have sorta kinda happened to me...**

**Max: Anyway, REVIEW! OTHERWISE, WE WILL SEND YOU TO THE CORNER OF SHAME! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Angel: Yeah, sorry about her. But, as she was saying, please review! It makes us feel all happy inside!**

**Max: Warm fuzzies! Well, that's all for now! Bye!**


End file.
